


Photo Op

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wizarding photo may be worth even more than a thousand words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Op

**Title:** Photo Op  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** A wizarding photo may be worth even more than a thousand words.  
 **Word Count:** 750  
 **Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance  
 **Warnings:** See genres. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt #51: Quotes. Quote chosen: _“Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?” - COS_  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Photo Op

~

Harry smiled at the little girl and handed her the signed photo. “There you go,” he said, patting her head. Both the girl and her mother simpered, then, as someone from behind them jostled the queue, moved on.

Automatically signing another picture, Harry handed it to the next person in line, who turned out to be...Draco Malfoy?

Harry blinked up at him. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?”

Leaning back, Harry regarded Malfoy thoughtfully. Gone was the pointy prat he remembered from school; instead, Malfoy had filled out nicely. He was even wearing Muggle clothes, and looking good doing it. “Looks as if I am,” he said. “That is the purpose of this whole thing, after all. To raise awareness of the war orphans fund.” He grinned. “The Ministry made us all take photos to give out to our...fans.” He rolled his eyes. “Frankly it’s all a bit odd.”

“It is ridiculous,” Malfoy agreed, holding up his own Ministry photo. “And yet--”

Harry gaped. “You’re here to do that same thing?”

“I know. Mad, right?” Malfoy shrugged at Harry’s surprised look. “Seemed like something I could do to help,” he muttered. “Although no one’s asking for mine.”

Pursing his lips, Harry said, “Well, you’re welcome to sit here with me. Maybe if people see us together they’ll ask for yours, too.”

“You place a lot of faith in people’s goodwill, Potter,” Malfoy said, although he did quickly walk around the table and pull up a chair.

Happily, Harry’s idea worked, and soon, Malfoy’s photos were almost as popular as Harry’s. “You’re giving me quite a run for my money,” he finally joked when there seemed to be a break in the clamour for pictures.

Malfoy signed one last photo with a flourish before slanting a glance towards Harry. “Don’t I always?” he asked, a small smirk flirting about his lips.

Harry laughed. “You know, now that you mention it, that’s true.”

“Think you can keep up on all fronts?” Malfoy asked softly.

Something fluttered low in Harry’s belly and after a moment he recognized it as the spirit of competition that he’d always felt around Malfoy. It was tinged with something else, though, something that he now recognised as attraction. “Oh,” he murmured, pitching his voice low, smiling as Malfoy visibly shivered, “I think I can manage. What did you have in mind?”

“Dinner?” Malfoy proposed, licking his lips. “There’s a great bistro a few streets over.”

“The one run by Luna?” Harry nodded. “Yes, I’d enjoy that.” He leaned closer and just then, a flash-bulb went off.

Both Harry and Malfoy blinked up into Dennis Creevey’s grinning face. “That photo’ll make tons!” he predicted.

“Wait!” Harry called as Dennis turned to walk away. “Can we see it?”

Dennis shrugged and, fiddling with the camera, pulled out the instaMagic photo. Harry and Malfoy leaned over, both gasping as their photo selves leaned together and began...snogging.

“Wow,” Dennis breathed.

“I’ll buy that,” a woman standing behind him said, eyes glued on the picture.

“No, I will,” said another matronly woman next to her. “Fifty Galleons!”

The bidding escalated after that until Harry, bright red, yelled, “It’s not for sale!”

Everyone gaped at him and he blushed.

“What Potter means is, this photo has already been pre-purchased.” Malfoy looked utterly unflappable. Harry envied him. “So sorry. Now move along.”

People were grumbling but they did move away.

Dennis, still clutching the picture, said, “Um, so who’s buying this?”

“I am,” both Harry and Malfoy replied immediately. They eyed each other.

Dennis smiled, placing the photo on the table. “Get back to me when you decide how much,” he said. “Although, that lady in the corner did offer five hundred Galleons.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be more than that,” Harry whispered, never taking his eyes from Malfoy’s. “So, um, what now?”

“I believe we were discussing dinner before we were interrupted,” Malfoy said as Dennis left.

Harry nodded. “We were. Shall we go and...negotiate a price?”

Malfoy tucked the photo in his robes and smirked. “Yes, let’s. We’ll see how you stand up to Slytherin negotiating tactics, shall we?”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, all right.” Taking Malfoy’s elbow, he escorted him out of the shop. _Perhaps one day I’ll tell him the story of how I was almost Sorted into Slytherin,_ he thought. _But not tonight._

~


End file.
